Como la vida puede cambiar en un día
by Jga95
Summary: Esme, doctora en pediatria. Conoce al Dr. Cullen quién se muestra muy amable en todo momento. Aro, otro doctor y amigo de Carlisle. ¿Qué pasará si Aro le juega una mala pasada a Carlisle demostrando así la inexsistente amistad entre ellos? Todos humanos.
1. El primer día

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Este será mi nuevo fic, el otro "Carlisle y Esme. Una historia de amor eterna" también voy a seguirlo. Lo prometí y así será. **

**Este fic se me ocurrió ya hace un tiempo y quería hacerlo pero no antes de acabar la "Luna de miel" del anterior fic. **

**Ya sé que siempre me repito pero me gustaría en este capítulo que me dejáseis algún reviews para saber si os ha gustado o no. No pido mucho y me haríais un gran favor.  
**

**Os podré facilitar mi twitter o alguna red social en la cual también dejar vuestras sugerencias, ideas... **

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen las historias y hacen que siga teniendo esta afición a escribir.**

**POV Esme**

Estaba tumbada en la cama mirando al techo. Eran las 7 de la mañana y tenía que levantarme pues hoy era mi primer día en el trabajo. El año pasado me había sacado el título de pediatra aunque anteriormente ya tenía el de comadrona. Estaba muy feliz de poder empezar a trabajar en lo que me gustaba.

Me levanté y preparé la ropa que iba a ponerme dejándola toda bien colocada sobre mi cama para después meterme en el baño situado en mi cuarto y poder darme una ducha.

Cuando salí me vestí con una blusa morada y una falda azul oscura por debajo de la rodillas. Me puse unos tacones y me acerqué a la cómoda para arreglar mi cabello. Lo sequé y peiné dejándo la melena caer sobre mis hombros, haciendo ese ondulado que me encantaba como me quedaba.

Se me habían hecho ya las 7:40 am. Aún me quedaban 40 minutos para desayunar y llegar al hospital. Y así lo hice. Me preparé unas tostadas con mermelada junto con un zumo de melocotón. Estaba a regimén aunque mi amiga Alice decía que estaba perfecta y no me hacía falta tanta dieta. Creía que estaba obsesionada con ello, y quizá tenía razón, pero era mi forma de ser y no le quedaba otra que aguantarme.

Cuando ya solo faltaban 20 minutos para entrar a trabajar cogí las llaves de mi coche, las de casa y mi móvil metiendolo todo en mi bolso (excepto ambas llaves), donde ya tenía metido mi monedero y demás cosas, la mayoría innecesarias, pero ya se sabe, una mujer tiene de todo en el bolso.

Salí de casa y cerré con llave asegurándome de que había dejado todo bien cerrado. Caminé hasta mi coche aparcado una manzana más alejada a la mía. En mi barrio era complicado encontrar sitio donde aparcar y a veces aparcaba tan lejos que era una tontería haberlo cogido para ir a casa.

Visualicé mi coche, un seat de color blanco, bien cuidado y limpio. Me acerqué hasta éste quitándole el seguro y subí. El olor a vainilla que desprendía gracias al ambientador me encantaba. También lo usaba en casa aunque éste se podía notar más.

Encendí el motor y me puse la música baja y de este modo conduje hacía el hospital. Éste estaba en el centro y era uno de los más destacados del país, otra cosa por la que sentirme orgullosa. Cantaba la letra de las canciones, de amor principalmente.

Era una mujer soltera, a mis 26 años aún no me había enamorado de nadie, ni había mantenido relaciones de ningún tipo. En ocasiones Alice intentaba llevarme de fiesta pero a mí nunca me apetecía. ¿Qué haría una mujer como yo alli? Alice era más joven que yo, tiene 20 años y es más normal que fuese a ese tipo de eventos, pero no yo.

En cuanto llegué al hospital, cosa que me había llevado 15 minutos, aparqué frente a éste. Apagué el motor y bajé del coche. Sí, estaba nerviosa. A pesar de tener un título anterior de comadrona nunca había tenido oportunidad de trabajar en un hospital y eso me daba algo de miedo. No conocía a nadie y lo peor, ahora me esperaba la presentación frente a todo el doctorado del hospital y el director, como no, sería el que haría tal presentación. Intenté que no lo hicieran pero según el mandamas era parte del protocolo. Eso me había enfadado pero se me había pasado pronto, era una niñería y no iba a llevar más de 10 minutos, o eso esperaba.

Entré por la gran puerta del hospital llegando a la recepción. Parecía todo muy tranquilo para ser lunes. La sala de espera estaba casi vacía. Podía ver algunos enfermeros trasladando camillas a otras plantas, médicos firmando papeles en la recepción y auxiliares comprobando los carros.

Se respiraba tranquilidad, al menos de momento.

Me acerqué a la recepción y con una sonrisa me presenté y pedí que me dijese dónde se encontraba la sala de actos. Cuando me lo dijo fui directamente hacía allí aunque en la puerta tuve que pararme.

¡Dios estaba temblando de los nervios! Cogí aire y lo solté despacio antes de entrar. Habían muchos doctores hablando entre ellos, sentados en las respectivas sillas. Otros de pie. Entré cabizbaja, tímida. Mis mejillas debían estar sonrojadas al sentir la mirada de algunos sobre mí. Suspiré y me situé junto a la pequeña plataforma que simulaba un escenario.

En ese momento entró el director. Un hombre de edad avanzada, con pelo negro pero canoso. Iba bien vestido a pesar de su edad. ¿Cuantos tendría? ¿50 largos? Mejor sería que dejase de pensar en eso y me pusiese a pensar en que diría como discurso de presentación.

El hombre empezó a hablar hacía todos los médicos presentes los cuales estaban atentos, aunque otros susurraban algo a sus compañeros mientras dirigían miradas hacía mí. ¿Qué estarían diciendo? Quería salir de aquí, creo que sería una buena opción.

No me di cuenta cuando el director había dejado de hablar y me había llamado para dar mi discurso de presentación. Al parecer lo había hecho ya varias veces y yo no me había percatado. ¡Qué despistada! Cogí un poco de aire y subí a la pequeña plataforma. Me puse frente a todos echando un último vistazo a la sala. Me topé con unos ojos azúles que me miraban fijamente. Era un hombre alto, rubio, con expresión cansada. Llevaba su bata puesta aunque a decir verdad, parecía que no la hubiese lavado en semanas. A pesar del desastre que estaba hecho, seguramente por el día de trabajo que ya debía haber hecho, era atractivo y muy guapo.

Me volví a distraer mirándole pero en seguida volví a centrarme en el tema. Carraspeé un poco para hablar y fui mirando la sala por encima sin pararme en nadie.

-B-buenos días... Soy la doctora Esme Platt y me alegra poder empezar a trabajar como pediatra en este hospital. Para mí es un privilegio y doy las gracias al director por contratarme. Espero ejercer mi trabajo como se debe a pesar que es la primera vez que trabajo en esto. Espero obtener vuestra paciencia -Les dediqué una sonrisa algo temblorosa y me retiré.

Observé como la sala se levantó y fue saliendo hasta quedar vacía. Suspiré aliviada y fui a salir cuando el director llamó mi atención.

-Doctora Platt, recoja en recepción su identificación, le he dejado también un pequeño mapa para que vaya familiarizándose con el hospital. Qué tenga un buen día.

-Sí, gracias señor -Suspiré y salí dirijiéndome a recepción dónde me dieron la identificación y la carpeta con algunos papeles y efectivamente, con el mapa. Cogido todo fui al vestuario para poder cambiarme. Al entrar me senté en un pequeño banco delante de las taquillas. Era un espacio relativamente pequeño pero suficiente. Miré el mapa para situarme y ver en que planta estaba pediatria y por lo tanto mi consultorio.

-"Bien, planta sexta ala sur" -Pensé y me levanté abriendo mi taquilla. Cogí mi bata y me la puse atándomela. También me quité un collar, era de mi madre y me lo había regalado meses atrás, pero eran las normas, pelo recogido y joyas fuera. Guardé todo bien y me até el pelo en una cola alta. Cerré bien la taquilla y cogí mi carpeta saliendo del vestuario. Me dirijí hacía el ascensor. Eso no tenía perdida. Lo llamé y en cuanto las puertas se abriendo me monté. Me sorprendí con la rápidez con el doctor de ojos azúles habías subido antes de que las puertas cerrasen.

Toqué el botón que me llevaría a la sexta planta. El doctor me miró, según su insiccinia se apellidaba Cullen... "Doctor Cullen.." Pensé. Abracé la carpeta contra mi pecho. El ambiente estaba tenso y él solo me miraba. ¿Diría algo o iba a quedar ahí plantado mirándome? Suspiré nerviosa.

-Hola -Su voz aterciopelada me sorprendió. Elevé mi vista hacía él topándome con sus ojos- Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, un placer conocerla doctora Platt

-Lo mismo digo doctor...

-Puedes llamarme solo Carlisle... -Me mostró una hermosa sonrisa. Quería llegar ya a la sexta planta. Fijé mi vista en la pantallita que anunciaba en la planta que estábamos. La quinta...

-Esme, Esme Platt...

-Un placer, Esme

Solo le sonreí. Las puertas justamente se abrieron y yo salí escopeteada. Sentía mi corazón a mil y no sabía el porqué. Iba a ser un día duro y si estos nervios no se me pasaban iba a pasarlo mal. Me giré a mirarle ya alejada de la puerta del ascensor y le dediqué una sonrisa de despedida antes de marcharme a mi consultorio. Pasé por el pasillo y vi una fila de niños con sus padres. La mayoría parecían tener un costipado. "Pobres" Pensé.

Al entrar me senté sobre mi silla y prendí el ordenador mientras fijaba mi vista en el papel con las consultas que iba a tener en el día de hoy. Al menos unos 20 niños había en la lista con simtomas claros de una gripe.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 12, hora de mi descanso. Ya estaba cansada pero la verdad es que había sido una mañana activa y había atendido a muchos niños. Me encantaba estar con ellos. Uno de mis deseos era ser madre, pero a este paso seguro que no lo conseguiría. Suspiré pesadamente y dejé todo en mi mesa saliendo de mi consultorio. Algunas de las pediatras de otras salas también salían. Se acercaron a mí y me saludaron amablemente. Todas parecían muy simpaticas. Una de ellas me invitó a la cafetería a almorzar junto a ellos, ¿Y por qué no iba a aceptar?

Fuí con ellas hasta la primera planta hablando del trabajo de toda la mañana. Algunas parecian quemadas, pues se quejaban de los lloriqueos de los niños más pequeños y de los berrinches de los más grandes. Yo sin embargo no me importaba en absoluto. Había conseguido calmar a todos y les había regalado una piruleta haciendo así que la visita les fuese menos pesada. Todos se habían ido sonriendo y algunos, incluso, querían quedarse un rato más conmigo. Eso me hacía gracia pero a la vez me llenaba de ternura.

Nos sentamos juntas en una mesa. En total eramos cuatro así que no tuvimos ni que juntas mesas. Me cogí una manzana y un zumo.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día? -Escuché que me preguntaba la rubia, Carol, así se había presentado.

-Bien, para mí no ha sido nada pesado. Me gusta lo que hago y tratar con niños.

Se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron. Entonces todas voltearon al ver entrar al Dr. Cullen junto a otro hombre, doctor también. Este tenía el pelo negro, algo largo. Ojos oscuros y también era bastante atractivo, aunque mi mirada se fue directamente a Carlisle. Las chicas empezaron a reir por lo bajo y yo las miré sin comprender que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Sabías que el Dr. Cullen junto al Dr. Vulturi son los más atractivos de todo de todo el hospital? Pero ninguno se fija en nosotras! -Suspiró frustrada echándole un último vistazo a Carlisle. Yo dirijí la mirada hacía él de nuevo y sonreí levemente bajando la mirada. Estaban en lo cierto, al menos Carlisle era muy atractivo.

Mientras me comía la manzana él se acercó y me miró con una radiante sonrisa.

-Doctora Platt, ¿Quiere venir a dar una vuelta por el hospital? Quizá quiera conocer todas las instalaciones -Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y asentí despacio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Miré a las demás compañeras y me disculpé levantándome de mi silla.

Salí de la cafeteria seguida de Carlisle el cual rápidamente se situó a mi lado. Sentía su intensa mirada sobre mí pero no le di ningún tipo de importáncia. Traté de no ponerme nerviosa y ser lo más natural posible.

-¿Todo bien el primer día, Esme?

-Sí, ha sido estupendo.. Me encantan los niños

-¿Tienes hijos? -Alcé la mirada hacía él y con la cabeza negué despacio.

-No, espero tenerlos algún día pero de momento... -Dejé la frase en el aire y decidí cambiar de tema- ¿Que especialidad tienes?

-Cardiología y neurología, aunque ahora me estoy sacando otra, oncología

Me sorprendí bastante con lo que me dijo. Se le veía un hombre inteligente pero visto todo lo que sabe y hace parecía apasionarle el trabajo, como a mí en cierto modo..

-Es admirable -Musité manteniendo mi sonrisa y ruborizándome un poco al haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Él solo se dedicó a sonreirme y fue enseñándome las diferentes estáncias del hospital. Me enseñó la planta en la que trabajaba. La verdad es que me hacía bastante falta una visita guiada. Iba bastante perdida y un simple mapa tampoco iba a ayudarme nada. Suspiré y decidí sentarme en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera. Él se sentó conmigo y me miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo cansada... -Le miré- Tranquilo, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte

-¿A qué hora acabas tu turno?

-A las dos

-Bien, si quieres te llevo a casa, se te ve cansada y estamos a media mañana, ¿Qué me dices?

-No creo que sea necesario, Carlisle, vivo aquí al lado, no se moleste

-Como prefieras. Debo volver mi turno empieza ya -Me sonrío y dicho se fue hacía el ascensor. Suspiré al quedarme sola y yo también decidí subir a mi consultorio y ordenar un poco los pocos papeles que había acumulado en el día de hoy. Subí hasta allí y me dejé caer sobre mi silla empezando con la labor.

Y así pasé el resto de la mañana. Ordenando y atendiendo nuevos niños. Cuando se hizo la hora de plegar fue un alivio para mí. Recogí las cosas que me llevaría a casa y bajé hasta el vestuario dónde dejé mi bata y alguna cosa más. Cogí mi bolso metiendome los informes y me acerqué a la recepción firmando mi salida. Sonreí a la recepcionista con amabilidad y salí camino hacía mi coche.

Cuando me senté me tomé unos minutos para relajarme. Encendí el motor y puse la música. Deseaba darme una ducha calentita y poder descansar un rato. Había sido un día agotador.

Otra cosa que no pude quitarme de la cabeza en todo el día fue a él, a Carlisle. La conversación, la visita guiada. Suspiré y de este modo me fui a casa. Iba a descansar. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

**La semana que viene dejaré el siguiente. Me ha costado y no sé si está muy bien.. pero de momento es lo que hay.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Reviews por favor.**


	2. El segundo día

Estaba entrando por la puerta del Hospital. Había descansado como un bebé toda la noche y había cogido fuerzas para otro día intenso.

Subí a mi consultorio y empecé con las visitas. Hoy había tenido que poner muchas vacunas, cosa que hacía que la mañana se me pasase rápido.

Hacía las 10 am me había quedado sin pacientes. Hasta las 11 no tenías nada que atender, así que me acomodé en mi sillón, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Cerré los ojos queriendo descansar un poco, pero sin querer dormirme. Tampoco estaba tan cansada para ello, pero por si acaso me mantenía serena.

Entre mis minutos de relajación recordé al joven rubio, de ojos azules que el día anterior había conocido; El Dr. Cullen. Hoy no lo había visto aún. Quizá lo vería en la cafetería en mi hora de descanso.

El sonido de la puerta me hizo incorporarme. Alguien había tocado con los nudillos a esta y me pedía paso. Acomodé bien mi cabello y finjí estar rellenando algunos papeles. La verdad no sabía ni porqué hacía esto último, parecía tonta.

-Adelante -Dije con voz suave alzando la vista hacía la puerta. El hombre que entró me parecía que ya lo había visto anteriormente. Hice memoría un momento y así fue. Era el Dr. Vulturi, recuerdo que lo habían nombrado ayer cuando Carlisle y él entraron en la cafetería.

-Dra. Platt, solo quería venir a presentarme. Soy el Dr. Aro Vulturi -Me dedicó una sonrisa y yo se la devolví. Me levanté de mi mesa y giré mi escritorio apoyándome en éste. Extendí mi mano para estrecharla con la suya y así sucedió. Juntamos nuestras manos y una pequeña corriente eléctica recorrió mi columna. Evité soltar un suspiro. No sabía que me pasaba. Ayer con Carlisle y ahora con Aro.

-Un placer Dr. Vulturi. No hacía falta que viniese hasta aquí, seguro que tiene mucho trabajo y no quiero robarle su tiempo. Nos hubiesemos visto en la cafetería..

-Sí, a las 12, pero quería venir antes -Mantuvo su sonrisa mientras me miraba. Era agradable pero no me parecía tan interesante como Carlisle.. Awww, ¿Por qué comparaba todo rato?- Y por favor, solo Aro

-Esme -Le mostré una pequeña sonrisa dirijiendo la mirada a cualquier punto del pequeño despacho.

-Bonito nombre, a juego con tus hermosos ojos..

¿Bonitos ojos? Estaba bastante incómoda y no sabía bien que decir. Frunci los labios y le miré a sus ojos.

-Gracias Aro.. Si me disculpa, tengo trabajo, nos veremos en otro momento

-De acuerdo, un placer, Esme, espero verte luego -Con una sonrisa salió del despacho cerrando la puerta. Entonces suspiré. Aro era atractivo pero había algo en él que no me gustaba del todo. Tenía cierto aire misterioso.

Decidí olvidar todo tipo de pensamientos relacionados con él o con Carlisle y volví al trabajo. Aro me había quitado media hora de mi descanso, así que ya no iba a molestarme a intentarlo de nuevo. Empecé a rellenar algunos papeles, ahora de verdad y así hasta las 11 que volví a tener pacientes.

Fui llamando uno a uno durante toda esa hora. Unos cinco niños. Algunos vacunas, otros que se habían torcido el tobillo, que se habían caido del columpio y les salía sangre de la cabeza.. Cosas varias. Los niños son inquietos y este tipo de accidentes solían pasar amenudo. Los padres venían muy preocupados pero les cambiaba la cara cuando les decía que su hijo estaba perfectamente.

A las 12, de nuevo mi hora de descanso, decidí quedarme en el despacho. Realmente me sentía bastante sola. Mis deseos de ser madre eran muy fuertes, lo único malo es que no había encontrado al hombre ideal... Quizá no existía y no tendría la oportunidad de realizar mi sueño.

Ver a todas esas madres preocupadas por sus hijos por un golpe, me hacía ponerme en su situación. Un susto, al final siempre acababa en lo mismo.

Me había levantado de mi silla y me había acercado a la ventana. Me quedé mirando a traves de esta, observando los coches ir y venir. Las ambulancias entrando y saliendo.

-Esme

Esa voz... Sonreí disimuladamente y me aparte de la ventana para girarme hacía él. Carlisle. Hoy iba mucho más arreglado que ayer. Hoy llevaba la bata limpia y tenía menos ojeras. Así había ganado incluso más.

-Hola Carlisle. Creo que picar a la puerta...no estaría mal, ¿No crees? -Le mostré una sonrisa inocente. Bah, me daba absolutamente igual si había entrado sin picar.

Lo que hizo después me sorprendio. Con una sonrisa se despidió y salió de mi despacho cerrando la puerta. Enarqué una ceja y me crucé de braos. Entonces picó con los nudillos y yo solo pude soltar una pequeña risita. Era tonto..

-Adelante, Dr.

Lo vi entrar de nuevo. Con el semblante divertido, mirándome. Yo le sonreí ampliamente apoyando mi espalda en la pared junto a la ventana.

-¿Ahora mejor, Dra. Platt?

-Mucho mejor, Dr. Cullen

Ambos reimos, a la vez, sin dejar de mirarnos. Pronto relajamos nuestra risa y yo me acerqué hasta mi silla, sentándome en ésta.

-¿Hoy no vienes a desayunar, Esme?

-No me apetece, tengo trabajo y..

-Y nada, ¿Sabes que no es bueno trabajar con el estómago vació? -Me había interrumpido. Levanté la vista hacía él mirándole incrédula.

-He desayunado fuerte..

-Vamos, te invito a desayunar algo -Extendió su mano hacía mí. Dudé un momento, no quería parecer una aprovechada o algo parecido. Pero estaba convencida de que él no me dejaría pagar. Quizá en la cafetería consiguiese pagar antes que él. Me levanté y di un suave toque en su mano, sin tomarla. Solté una risita y me acerqué hasta la puerta de mi despacho.

-Vamos

Ambos salimos del despacho. Él iba a mi lado y yo le miraba de reojo. Como iba callado pensé que quizá se había molestado porqué no había cogido su mano, pero a mí no me salío eso a la primera.. Además, no era adecuado que apenas conociéndonos nos tomásemos tal libertad como si fuesemos pareja.

Llegamos hasta el ascensor el cual llegó en seguida. Subimos y él tocó el botón que marcaba la primera planta. El silencio era incómodo así que decidí entablar de nuevo una conversación.

-¿Qué tal el día, Carlisle? ¿Mucho trabajo?

-Bastante -Sonrío encogiendose de hombros- He estado todo el día de arriba a abajo y ahora necesito un buen descanso y comer, que tengo una hambre... Y claro, con una buena compañía

Me ruboricé y solo pude sonreir. Hoy querían todos sacarme los colores...

Al llegar a la primera planta nos dirigimos hacía la cafetería. Vi a Aro que estaba en la puerta, mirando hacía nosotros. Me miró y sonrío, aunque su mirada hacía Carlisle era.. ¿Desafiante?

Miré a Carlisle que parecía indiferente, ignorando bastante la mirada de su amigo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

Carlisle me dio paso hacía el interior de la cafetería y pasé antes que él. Me hizo tomar asiento, a pesar que insistí en ir a la barra así al menos podría pagar, pero fue inútil. Le pedí que me trajese una manzana y un zumo de melocotón y observé como se iba hacía la barra.

Vi a lo lejos las otras pediatras de mi planta. Con una sonrisa les saludé. Estan cuchilleaban algo que desde mi posición era imposible de entender. Bah. Lo ignoré.

Minutos después vi a Carlisle traerme tarta de manzana y un zumo de melocotón. Enarqué una ceja, puesno me había traido exactamente lo que había pedido. Lo cierto es que la tarta de manzana me perdía, pero engordaba y awww, que desastre. Por un día quizá no pasaría nada... Vale, sí, quizá estaba un poco obsesionada..

-He pensado que una manzana no va a aportarte las vitaminas suficientes, Esme. Deberías comer algo más que fruta -Me dedicó una sonrisa y dejó mi comida frente a mí y él puse su café sobre la mesa.

-Sí..bueno, gracias, Carlisle... Pero la próxima vez traeme una manzana, estoy a dieta..

-No creo que necesites hacer dieta, Esme.. En serio, estás perfecta

Me sonrojé inevitablemente. Llevé la mirada a la tarta de manzana y con la cuchara empecé a comermela despacio. Quizá el día de hoy solo es un sueño... Demasiados halagos por un día, más de los que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Me mantuve en silencio mientras sentía su mirada fija en mí. ¿No iba a dejar de mirarme? ¿Qué quería verme roja como un tómate? Seguro que estaba haciendo el rídiculo... Suspiré.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Le escuché decir y levanté la mirada hacía él negando.

-Todo bien, Carlisle... -Cogí el zumo y me lo bebí de un solo trago- Debería volver al trabajo -Me levanté a prisa y corriendo de la silla- Ya nos vemos, gracias por invitarme... -Le dediqué una sonrisa nerviosa y salí rápidamente de la cafetería. Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire, así que salí del hospital.

Caminé por los alrededor intentando volver a centrar mi cabeza en mi trabajo y olvidarme de tonterías. Estaba muy nerviosa y desde ayer. Hombres..

Media hora más tarde estaba en mi consultorio, siguiendo con mi trabajo. Me centré tan solo en eso y lo conseguí. Tuve tanto trabajo desde que había entrado del descanso, que tuve que quedarme una hora más. Esta vez salí a las tres.

Me espavilé a irme al coche sin detenerme a hablar con nadie y de este modo me fui hasta casa.

Cuando llegué y me tiré al sofá, cerré los ojos. ¡Vaya día de locos! "Hermosos ojos" "Buena compañía" "Que estoy perfecta" ¿Qué querían? ¿Ridiculizarme delante de todo el mundo? Quizá sería mejor olvidarme de Carlisle y de Aro y centrarme en el trabajo. No quería pasarme las horas nerviosa y arriesgarme a cometer algún error con los niños que atendía. Eso sería poco profesional y este trabajo me había costado mucho conseguirlo.

Así que teniendolo todo bien decidido, me duche e hice la faena de casa. Mañana sería un nuevo día...


End file.
